


Infinity in a Moment

by blackshield



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackshield/pseuds/blackshield





	Infinity in a Moment

Part I

I have sailed the ocean since before time existed.  
My eyes have never touched distant shore.  
Nor have I smelt fresh tilled earth.  
Never have I tasted sweetness from a spring.  
Or listened to the chatty bird in the morn.

Alone I work my sails,  
skin crusted with salt.  
I move with the rocking waves, their slap,  
slap,  
slap,   
echo out over the great waters.

Part II

Time eternal, broken only by my endless pursuit for a moment.  
The moment.   
For within this moment rests eternity.

It is drawing nearer.  
The moment, the storm.  
Whipping the sails, frothing the dark depths beneath.  
Heart beating slow and fast I tie myself to the prow.  
A figurehead to stand up in the moment awaited.

Part III

The ship cracks and shudders upon the edge of the world.  
Held;  
in the infinite moment.

I struggle for the void.  
Bruising and bleeding, the rope holds me safe.  
Stars resplendent, frozen between breaths I cease.


End file.
